Desire
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Atsushi dan Akutagawa merasakan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya, seolah tidak mengenal diri mereka sendiri jika berhadapan satu sama lain. Jika mereka bertemu akankah semuanya berjalan lancar atau malah kacau balau? [shin soukoku]


**disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**warning : OOC, _typo_, _no bashing chara_. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini**

* * *

Ditatapnya helaian putih-perak berpotongan asimetris yang mencolok, hasil basuhan sinar rembulan, berkilau menyedot perhatian tiap pasang mata.

Atau hanya di mata Akutagawa?

"Lihat apa kau?"

Ryuunosuke Akutagawa langsung mengganti arah pandang. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Lirik curiga kembali ditampilkan lewat benik ungu-kuning milik Atsushi, entah sudah keberapa kali ia memergoki Akutagawa memerhatikan dirinya. Tatapannya tak tertebak. Apa ada yang salah di wajahnya? Atsushi ingin bertanya, namun urung. Peduli setan soal dia.

Omong-omong, sejak kapan ia berada di dalam lift bersama Akutagwa?

Lebih penting lagi, sejak kapan ia dipasangkan dengan Akutagawa?

Musuh mengerikan nan berbahaya macam apa yang harus dihancurkan, hingga Osamu Dazai merasa perlu mengirimkan sang Siluman Harimau bersanding dengan salah satu _Underboss_ Port Mafia?

Dan menyebalkannya lagi, ini bukan yang pertama kali! Atsushi menggerutu dalam hati, rasa-rasanya ia jadi lebih sering mengemban misi dengan si alis transparan dibanding dengan anggota Detektif Bersenjata.

_Like_, apa-apaan? Musuh-musuh mereka—berdasar misi sebelumnya—bukanlah penjahat kelas kakap yang memerlukan kerja sama dari dua organisasi terkuat di Yokohama. Dazai sendiri jarang memberi detail misi, dan bahkan seringkali tidak memberi. Atsushi tidak mengerti—belum. Rencana Dazai pasti ada alasannya dan ia lebih baik tidak memprotes. Demikianlah yang Atsushi percayai.

Lift berdenting dan membuka. Angin malam menerpa wajah. Mereka berada di atap bangunan. Akutagawa berjalan keluar lebih dahulu.

Kedua benik Atsushi mengikuti pergerakan si mafia. Memerhatikan punggung yang terbalut jas hitam, yang kini terkepak-kepak di belakangnya bagai sayap gagak. Atsushi melangkah perlahan mengikutinya.

Pemuda Port Mafia itu lebih tua daripada dirinya, terpaut hitungan dua tahun. Namun, Atsushi membatin, tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus. Kurang lebih seperti dirinya—eh, atau mungkin lebih kecil?

Netra Atsushi kini berpindah atensi, menyapu tengkuknya, mendarat pada surai hitam gradasi yang membingkai wajah pucatnya.

Helaiannya menari-nari bersama angin, laiknya kepakan sayap malaikat jatuh yang tengah berubah warna, kehilangan warna putihnya. Lumuran dosa menyedot keilahian, menjadikannya sehitam tar.

"—ei! Hei!"

Dan wajah Akutagawa yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang pandangnya membuat Atsushi berjengit mundur.

"Kau melamun?" meski hanya sedikit, Atsushi bisa mendengar nada suara Akutagawa yang meninggi dengan getar ketidakpercayaan yang seolah menampar dirinya. "Cih, benar-benar. Kau hanya bakal menghalangiku saja."

Geraman kesal sudah akan diluncurkan Atsushi, tapi tidak jadi karena ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya memang salah.

Ah, tidak. Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Atsushi.

Bolehkah ia menyalahkan Akutagawa karena ia akhir-akhir ini selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya?

* * *

Suara batuk-batuk memenuhi lift lima belas menit kemudian. Mudah saja melumpuhkan lawan yang hanya bersenjatakan sepucuk revolver. Terlalu mudah malahan. Yang mencengangkan yaitu si musuh sepertinya tidak memiliki kekuatan supernatural apapun. Kalau begini, bukankah seharusnya kepolisian dapat menanganinya?

Sudah jatuh seanjlok apakah kinerja para polisi? Lagipula, musuh macam apa yang menyerang tanpa tujuan yang jelas, di atap gedung perusahaan komputer lokal yang normal-normal saja? Aneh. Bukankah bagi Port Mafia, hal ini dapat diinterpretasikan sebagai ejekan? Atsushi berpikir sembari melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Lalu, pancingan apa yang digunakan Dazai pada Akutagawa hingga ia bersedia ikut dalam misi yang terkesan main-main ini?

Atsushi tidak tahu. Jika menyangkut Dazai, tak ada sesuatu yang pasti.

Entah lift yang berjalan turun amat lambat atau waktu yang melambatkan diri. Atsushi ingin segera lepas dari si mafia. Jengah rasanya berada berdua saja dalam ruang tertutup. Atsushi tak bisa menahan rasa tidak nyaman muncul dalam dirinya.

Atsushi lupa sejak kapankah jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang jika berdekatan dengan Akutagawa. Suhu tubuhnya pun serasa naik beberapa derajat. _Ini pasti efek dari aura kematian yang dikuarkan si mafia_, batin Atsushi. _Mengerikan_.

Di sisi lain, Akutagawa merasakan hal yang serupa. Meski tak ubahnya perlakuan kasar dari dirinya yang diterima Atsushi, namun kala mereka bersitatap, Akutagawa merasakan sesuatu menggelegak dalam tubuhnya.

Menatap langsung manik ungu-kuning yang berkilau bagai permata jika ditimpa cahaya, rasanya mengaktifkan sesuatu dalam diri Akutagawa. Keinginan kuat yang tidak diketahui asalnya, terkadang hampir membuatnya lupa akan sekeliling.

Jika Atsushi berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, fokusnya akan lenyap, buyar. Butuh segenap kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan fokus, berakibat energinya lebih banyak terkuras daripada biasanya.

Pemuda itu menyedot atensi Akutagawa, hingga memaksa sepasang mata obsidian itu terus menerus berkonsentrasi padanya. Bagai secuil besi yang dihadapkan pada magnet. Kutub-kutubnya menarik Akutagawa di luar kemauannya. Begitu kuat, ia hampir dibuat tak berdaya.

Hingga ia yakin, jika dirinya menyerah, tidak akan ada jalan keluar.

Akutagawa menarik napas dalam, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Hal sepele macam ini takkan ia biarkan mengusik pikirannya. Apapun yang ia rasakan terhadap Atsushi, tidak penting.

Namun rupanya, ketika Akutagwa mencuri pandang singkat ke samping, mau tak mau ia harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut. Ada dorongan kuat muncul tiba-tiba di dalam diri Akutagawa. Lalu, tangannya bergerak ke atas. Hampir tanpa sadar.

Kedua bola mata Atsushi melebar kala merasakan sentuhan pada pucuk kepalanya sedetik kemudian, tempat tangan Akutagawa bertengger saat ini.

Ia membatu, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa ini? Apa yang mafia ini sedang lakukan? Mencoba membunuhnya?

Dan ketika Atsushi sudah akan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, Akutagawa berucap, "Rambutmu berantakan."

Dua detik penuh Atsushi melongo, lalu menyentakkan tangan Akutagawa lepas dari kepalanya. "Dan sejak kapan kau peduli, hah?" ucapnya sembari mundur selangkah.

Namun Akutagawa mengikuti, "Rambutmu kusut tertiup angin. Biar kurapikan." dijulurkan tangannya lagi ke kepala Atsushi. Meski sadar perbuatannya sedikit bertentangan dengan akal sehatnya, dorongan hatinya lebih kuat. Rasanya ia ingin meletakkan tangannya ke kepala harimau di depannya, lebih dari apapun juga.

"Hentikan! Kau menakutiku!" Atsushi berseru sembari mundur menahan kedua tangan yang menyasar ke arah kepalanya. Ia tidak bohong. Gelagat aneh sang _underboss_ Port Mafia membuat tengkuknya meremang dan menerbitkan peluh di pelipis.

Tapi kotak besi itu tidak memberikan ruang kabur bagi Atsushi. Tubuhnya membentur dinding lift, terdorong tenaga Akutagawa yang tetap bersikeras. _Ck, diamlah. Rambut berantakanmu itu mengusikku_.

"Diam, Jinko." Ucapan dingin Akutagawa membuatnya membeku. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada dinding lift di sisi Atsushi, menghalangi ruang gerak. Dirinya sukses dikabedon oleh si mafia. Atsushi tak berkutik.

Jika Akutagawa menyerangnya dengan Rashoumon, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Ia akan berubah menjadi harimau dan balas menyerang. Tapi Akutagawa tidak terlihat berniat menyerang, insting Atsushi berkata demikian, Akutagawa hanya bertingkah laku _janggal_.Haruskah ia berubah sekarang atau ...?

Napas hangat Akutagawa menyentuh kulitnya. Lalu seketika waktu seolah membeku. Kedua mata hitam Akutagawa yang menghujam lurus ke arahnya membuat Atsushi menahan napas. Tatapannya mengunci gerak tubuh Atsushi bagai hipnotis seorang pesulap. Tajam dan menuntut, adalah maksud sorot matanya.

Atsushi dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di dalam mata Akutagawa. Namun, sudah, hanya itu saja. Tidak ada apapun lagi. Atsushi tidak dapat melihat diri Akutagawa dalam kegelapan tanpa cela itu. Mungkin diri Akutagawa sudah jauh tenggelam di dasar sumur, tak terjangkau oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya.

Baru beberapa detik berlalu, namun bagi Atsushi, entah sudah berapa jam terbuang. Mata Akutagawa telah menyedotnya dalam dunia yang tidak mengenal istilah waktu. Begitu memesona namun pada saat yang bersamaan begitu memabukkan.

Satu kedipan mata dan waktu kembali berjalan. Mulut Atsushi membuka dan dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak.

Akutagawa meraih segenggam rambut putih-perak, lalu menyisirnya—

"—Ouch!"

Ralat, ia menariknya—sayangnya, dengan kelewat keras.

"Sakit, tahu! Sialan—HEI!"

"Berisik sekali, Jinko. Aku hanya merapikan rambutmu." Perkataan datar Akutagawa menyulut kekesalan Atsushi. Padahal ia tidak berniat demikian. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh pucuk kepala Atsushi, namun tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang kian meningkat. _Seharusnya hanya belaian singkat, tapi setengah dariku merasa ingin melihat wajah kesalnya_.

Akutagawa tak bisa menjelaskan dorongan aneh ini.

"—Aw! Hentikan, Akutagawa!" Atsushi meringis sakit. Ia takkan terkejut bila terdapat beberapa helai rambut putih-perak yang tercabut dari kulit kepalanya.

Akutagawa tidak merapikan rambutnya, ia mengacak-acak dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Dalam panik dan kesal, tangan Atsushi menyambar apa saja yang bisa digapai, mencoba menghentikan perlakuan kasar Akutagawa yang berkedok merapikan rambut. Kebetulan, helaian kelam bergradasi si mafia tergenggam olehnya.

"Jinko!" Akutagawa menggeram kala merasa sakit akibat jambakan Atsushi.

"Lepasin, bego!"

Seruan Atsushi malah menambah parah keadaan, karena cengkeraman Akutagawa semakin kuat.

Atsushi mendorong Akutagawa ke sisi lift yang lain hingga posisi mereka berbalik. Kini kedua tangan Atsushi berada di kepala Akutagawa, berharap dengan ini Akutagawa akan kembali pada akal sehatnya. "Lepas, sialan! Atau kucabut rambut ubananmu!"

"Apa kaubilang?!"

Akutagawa menendang kaki Atsushi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berdebam dengan Akutagawa berada di atasnya. Lift bergoyang dan bergetar. Ia sentakkan rambut Atsushi yang panjang sebelah. "Tak pernah berkaca, ya, siluman bodoh?! Akan kucabut rambut bodoh ini beserta kepala ubanmu! Rasho—"

_Ding!_

"—mo ... n?"

"Ah! Apakah aku mengganggu? Padahal aku hanya ingin mengecek, dan sekalian melemparkan diriku dari lantai paling atas—yah, tapi senang melihat kalian berdua menyelesaikan misi dengan selamat!"

Siapa lagi manusia selain Osamu Dazai, yang berdiri di depan lift yang terbuka, menyaksikan kejadian yang membuat Atsushi lebih memilih terjun bebas bersama Dazai.

Atsushi terbaring di lantai, Akutagawa di atasnya, saling memegang kepala satu sama lain.

Keduanya bersumpah seringai Dazai kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dazai-_san_!"

Atsushi mengenyahkan Akutagawa dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Ini bukan seperti yang kaulihat!" tanpa bisa dicegah, wajahnya terasa panas.

Sementara itu, Akutagawa berdiri, ia mengirimkan pandangan penuh dendam kesumat pada sang harimau sebelum berjalan keluar melewati keduanya dengan terbatuk kecil, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Dazai-_san_, tolong lupakan—"

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_, aku mengerti. Aku takkan bilang pada siapa-siapa. Tenang saja."

"Bukan, Dazai-_san_! Kau salah paham! Mana mungkin aku dan mafia itu—ah! Dazai-_san_!"

Pemuda berbalut perban itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sebuah senyum simpul penuh makna tercipta di bibirnya. Atsushi mengikuti, masih dengan wajah yang berasa panas.

"Aku seratus persen mengerti, Atsushi-_kun_. Kau ingin menyembunyikannya dulu dari semuanya. _Backstreet relationship_. Aku akan tutup mulut sampai kalian siap untuk mengumumkan hubungan kalian ke publik."

"Argh, Dazai-_saaannn_!"

.

.

.

_**end.**_

.

.

.

_**omake.**_

.

.

.

Kunikida melongo. "Mereka ... saling jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja! Dasa tidak peka! Sekali lihat semua orang pasti tahu!" ucap Dazai sembari berkacak pinggang. Pagi itu, ketika Kunikida menanyakan ke mana absennya sang siluman harimau tempo hari, ia mendapat jawaban yang sangat tak terduga.

Ia tidak percaya, mendengar fakta bahwa seorang dari Detektif Bersenjata dan seorang dari Port Mafia saling jatuh cinta sama saja dengan mendengar fakta bahwa Dazai berhenti mencoba bunuh diri, sama-sama mustahilnya.

"Tidak semua orang mempunyai intuisi tajam sepertimu, Dazai." tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara familiar dari belakang Kunikida, yang berjengit sedikit karenanya.

Dan ketika Kunikida berbalik, yang didapatnya adalah pemandangan seorang Chuuya Nakahara bertengger di bingkai jendela Agensi Detektif Bersenjata di lantai tiga. Pendar kemerahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Port Mafia!?" Kunikida mengeluarkan bukunya, sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertahan, namun Dazai menahannya. Senyum masih terpeta di bibir Dazai. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Kunikida melayangkan pandangan bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Bila anggota Detektif Bersenjata yang lain telah datang, sudah pasti akan terjadi keributan.

Chuuya masih duduk berpangku tangan, ia melirik Kunikida sekilas. "Yang aku sadari, hanyalah sikap aneh Ryuunosuke jika ada si siluman harimau itu. Kukira dia begitu benci padanya. Tetapi, _ya ampun_, ternyata Ryuunosuke hanya salah tingkah." Chuuya mendengkus.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kunikida memicingkan mata, beralih menatap Dazai.

"Ini misi _settingan_, Kunikida-_kun_. Aku dan Chuuya sepakat untuk membuat misi palsu," Dazai mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuk lalu menyatukannya, "untuk menyadarkan mereka kalau ternyata mereka itu berbagi perasaan yang sama."

Kunikida menganga, tak tahu harus merespons apa.

Sementara itu Chuuya bergidik. _Cringe. _Pilihan kata Dazai membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kita tidak bisa menyuruh mereka terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tentu saja hampir mustahil jika di bawah paksaan. Aku tahu benar watak mereka. Maka, mau tak mau kita harus membuat kondisi di mana mereka bisa mengungkapkan sendiri perasaan mereka satu sama lain." lanjut Dazai seolah menjawab tatapan Kunikida.

Jeda 2 detik. "Kenapa kau—kalian—mau sampai segitunya?"

Dazai melepaskan hela napas. "Ah, apakah kau tega melihat mereka terpisah seperti itu? Tersiksa dengan pikiran bahwa perasaan mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan? Yah, meskipun mereka masih belum sadar akan perasaan masing-masing, pasti sakit rasanya jauh dari orang yang di sayang, bukan?"

_Benar._ Meski tak mau mengakuinya, dalam hati Kunikida mengiyakan.

"Lalu," Kunikida ingin bertanya lagi. "Kenapa si cebol Port Mafia itu juga ...?"

"Coba ulangi kata-katamu lagi, sialan!"

Mengabaikan Chuuya yang tersinggung, Dazai berkata, "Begitu begitu, Akutagawa adalah juniornya. Aku yakin Chuuya juga ingin Akutagawa merasa bahagia. Walaupun itu berarti harus bekerja sama denganku." dilayangkan senyum penuh makna pada sang pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Bekerja sama _your ass_." sela Chuuya pedas, ia melompat turun dari bingkai jendela lalu berjalan cepat melewati Dazai dan Kunikida sembari mendengkus. Diletakkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi, lalu meraih manisan milik Ranpo yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Siapa yang harus mengorbankan anggotanya untuk dibuat babak belur oleh mereka agar misi ini bisa berjalan? Tentu saja kami. Susah-susah kami merekrut anggota baru agar Ryuunosuke tak mengenalinya. Sedangkan kau hanya duduk enak-enak di sini!"

"Ayolah, pasti mudah bagi kalian, anggota Port Mafia, untuk berperan jadi orang jahat bukan?" masih dengan senyum menjengkelkannya, Dazai duduk di hadapan Chuuya.

Sementara itu, Kunikida terdiam, otaknya berputar berusaha mencerna keadaan tak masuk akal ini. Atsushi dan si mafia itu saling jatuh cinta? Sejak kapan? Lalu, demi Tuhan, Detektif Bersenjata dan Port Mafia sengaja bersusah-susah membuat misi palsu demi menyatukan mereka? Apakah Ketua tahu? … ah, malah aneh jika Ketua tidak tahu ...

"Tapi bukankah mereka seharusnya menyadari misi rekaan ini dengan mudah?"

Dazai tersenyum, "Kunikida-_kun_, serasional apapun manusia, jika perasaan bernama cinta ikut campur dalam pikiran, tak ada yang bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bersama orang yang dikasihi, meski mereka sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu."

Kali ini, Kunikida benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Dunia memang sudah gila, mengejutkan dirinya dengan kemustahilan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Hei! Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Dazai?" Chuuya menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja, dengan sengaja hampir mengenai wajah Dazai. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berleha-leha."

"Ya, ya ..." Dazai menghela napas, lalu dialihkan pandangannya pada Kunikida. "Bagaimana, Kunikida-_kun_, apakah kau tertarik ikut andil dalam rencana ini?"

Sejujurnya, Kunikida sama sekali tidak siap ditanya seperti itu. Otaknya belum seratus persen mencerna semua fakta yang ada. Masih ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar. Bagaimana jika misi ini gagal? Tak ada yang tahu kecuali mencobanya. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, Dazai pasti menyeret semuanya dalam rencana ini.

"Hahhh, baiklah."

.

.

.

**_end_.**

* * *

_a/n : hai! akhirnya ff ini publish juga padahal bikinnya dah lama wkwk _

_shin soukoku lucu banget sumpa:( aku sayang mereka uwuwuwuw. hmmm kalau saya bikin lanjutannya adakah yang mau membaca...?:3_

_terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! silakan beri kritik, saran, maupun komentar jika berkenan!_

_—13/2/2019_


End file.
